Talk:Former Armies Of CP
Ah think we should make this page the page that is "Category:Armies", because, then, rather than placing your army on this page, you categorize your army, and the category pages automatically categorize themselves. Anyone else agree? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]talk 05:50, 3 February 2009 (UTC) '''THE CPRA' There is a new army! called the CPRA (club penguin raiders alliance) ''' '''We beileve that CP dosent listen to what the people want and we want our old CP back. here is the link to the website http://cpcapaalliance.wordpress.com Death Bringers Please add the Death Bringers to your list! our website is http://deathbringerarmy.wordpress.com/ thank you! FFACP We are the "Furious Fire Army of Club Penguin" long for FFACP please add us, THANK YOU!!!! #I am Brasso5 and I'm the leader of the newest CP army,The PENGUIN MILLA,P.M. is the short way and most commen.This army has 4 members at the moment Me,FIREBALFLAME,Patriot3001,and Brasso56.So please add me.'' 00:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Penguin Club Penguin Brasso5 '' '' PENGUIN MILLA Hello CP army wika. It's me Brasso5.I started my Ranks last night. I am Supreme General,FIREBALFLAME is a Commando,Patriot3001 is a spy, and, fiannaly, Brasso56 is a corpral.So please add us , The P.M., to your list.We are allies to C.P.A and the Light Troops. We're also allies to The Ice Warriors. So farwell and add me to the list. ~~~~Brasso5(P.S. please add me. I'm never picked for '''ANYTHING) Bye.ACP '' Can you add the Maxpenny's Democratic Club Penguin Army to the list . I am the leader of the army. It has 609,000 personel in total 10:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC)Maxpenny, leader of the Maxpenny's Democratic Club Penguin Army Pookie Defence 2012 Pookie Defence 2012 Is a new army in club penguin; Memebrs are: C H U N K Y Agent L3r Undercover19 JOIN BY ADDING Agent L3r 12:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC) SAF Secret Agent Forrce Plz join this new cp army! It is called SAF Agent Force and if you are the top 20 people to first join SAF you will be awarded a higher rank like Field Marshal or even leader of usa or Asia or co leader. If you want to see our website or join SAF just type in [[clubpenguinsaf.wki.com|clubpenguinsaf.Link title]] but type it into the top bar not google or just click the black penguin! PLZ PUT THIS ARMY ON THE LIST '''JOIN SAF NOW!!! Yoda1610 (talk) 16:00, December 31, 2013 (UTC) yoda1610 leader of SAF ' black-penguin-nc-7.png|link=clubpenguinsaf.wordpress.com dark-blue-penguin30.png '[[]] the pookie army and the pirate army Melony <3 Mermiads of cp Please add mermaids of cp it is my army here is the link :http://club-penguin-mermaid-army.wikia.com/wiki/Club_penguin_mermaid_army_Wiki Please join!!! HQ#1 my iggy @da cutest305 HQ#2 hidden lake''' GIRLS ONLY MEMBERS AND NON MEMBERS THANKS!!''' Star Warriors of club penguin Reach for the stars!-star warriors We are a good club penguin army based on Jedis Created on 25th january of 2015,they rise until now.Join us here Agent Rox (talk) 15:51, February 13, 2015 (UTC)Pingo88521,SW creator Hey Hello! Please add "Airian's Army" to your list of armies. Link to website is airiansarmy.weebly.com Thank you so much! Storm elites i made an army called the storm elites im still working on it and i need some people to join and i need bots too link https://stormeliteofcp.wordpress.com/ from Awsomegirlow the leader/level 3 lightning